


a grave

by Crowgirl



Series: Welcoming Silences [67]
Category: Foyle's War
Genre: Grief/Mourning, M/M, Not Beta Read, Past Character Death, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 20:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17230556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowgirl/pseuds/Crowgirl
Summary: Prompt fill forTwelvetide Drabbles 2018 Day Five:grief, mourning, loss.





	a grave

Paul stands up a little stiffly, his back complaining about kneeling on soft ground, leaving the flowers propped neatly against the headstone. He doesn’t look down again because if he does his throat will tighten beyond bearing.

‘I’ll bring something better next time,’ he says, looking down the slope of the hill, over the other ranks of neat grey stones. Shreds of mist linger around a clump of trees about halfway down the slope, remnants of this morning’s thick fog. ‘I know you weren’t particularly fond of lilies.’ 


End file.
